The Racing Game
by Xannahvas of Loveness
Summary: Kairi wants to compete in the finals for a dirt bike racing competition but can't because she's a girl. So she dresses up as a guy, registers in an all guys school and races.
1. Girls Can't Race

**The Racing Game**

Girls can't race

It was the last lap and Kairi was in second place. She gave her bike all the gass it could take and inched forward into first place, only a few feet away from the finish line.

'_Just a little bit more. The finish line's just ahead' _She thought to herself.

She passed the finish line in first place. She slowed down and rode off to the sidelines where her friends were cheering her on. Namine, her oldest friend, was holding a huge sign saying, 'Go Kairi!' along with Olette. Kairi had just met Olette last year in 8th grade and they were already best friends.

"Way to go Kairi! You made first place! You might even make it into the finals!" Olette reassured her.

"Yah, you were going so fast. You could smoke any guy that tried to beat you!" Namine shouted.

"Thanks guys. Let's just hope they let me in the finals." Kairi was very hopeful that she could make it into the finals and prove that girls can ride dirtbikes just as good as guys could.

"Great race eh?"

Kairi whirled around and saw the person that she had passed when she finished the race.

"Yah. You did a great job. I'm Kairi"

'_You have the most beautiful eyes' _Kairi thought.   
"I'm Riku. Nice to meet you and I might see you in the finals." He had medium cut white hair and had the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

Riku waved goodbye and Kairi started blushing.

"Oooohh. Kairis blushing! Does somebody have a little crush? Huh?" Olette teased.

"Shut up! He might hear you. I just think he's cute that's all. And he has the most beautiful eyes." Kairi denied the thought of having a crush. She had too much to worry about. Especially training for the finals.

Suddenly the intercom started to name off the names of the finals.

"We will now announce the names of the riders who will be competing in the finals. Sora Watayza. Axel Shoskai. Riku Turin. Roxas Lekai. Tidus Wylan. And Cloud Niru. Good luck in the finals."

Kairi looked at the screen showing the finalists pictures in horror. She couldn't believe that she didn't make it into the finals.

"What! How could I have not made into the finals! I'm gonna have a word with the judge." With that Kairi stormed off to find the judge.

(Few minutes later)

Kairi marched up to the judge and exploded.

"Why can't I be in the finals? I beat every guy that I raced against!" Kairi shouted

"It's as simple as this. You're a girl. Girls can't ride dirt bikes. It's a guy sport."

"Oh really? Well then, we'll just have to see about that." Those were Kairi's last words to the judge. She walked back to her bike along with Olette and Namine.

"What are you going to do Kairi?" Namine asked.

"I really don't know. I have to do something to get into the finals. But what can I do?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do. It's not like you're gonna dress up as a guy and enter in the finals."

Kairi stopped in her tracks and looked at Olette.  
"Actually, that's a great idea! I could register in the finals as a guy! They'd have to let me compete once they see how good I am. But then what school will I say I attend to? If I say the high school I'm going to then the guys will be looking for me."

"You could register at an all guys school and then you could stay there and race in the finals!" Kairi thought it sounded crazy but it was the perfect way to be able to compete.

"Then it's settled. I'll tell my parents about it and then I'm off to register at the school."


	2. Registration

Registration

"Kairi, are you sure you want to do this?" Kairi's mom questioned her. She was fine with the idea, but wasn't sure if Kairi really wanted to.

"I'm positive. And I'll have Olette and Namine there for me if I need help. They live close to the high school and can come and get me whenever I want." Kairi reassured her mom.

"All right. I'll drive by the high school and register you in. See you gals in an hour or two."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to pull this off! I just hope that nobody finds out I'm a girl" Kairi was a little nervous.

"Maybe that Riku guy will be there Kairi. Ooh, you better not start making out with him." Namine teased Kairi.

"Shut up Namine." Kairi was getting annoyed by her being teased.

(An hour later)

"Kairi, I registered you at the school. Here's your schedule and room number. School starts tomorrow so get packed and ready for high school."

"We have to get you some clothes and we need to dress you up like a guy!" Namine screamed joyously.

Kairi's mom drove the three girls to the hair dresser and gave Kairi a hair cut so it was now at her shoulders.

"Perfect! Now we need to get you some clothes and fix that girly figure of yours." Olette stated. She gave Kairi a long piece of cloth. Kairi took it and went into the bathroom and tied it around her chest so it was flatter.

"OMG! You look just like a guy! We just need to get you some guys clothes." Namine announced.

Kairi, Olette, and Namine along with Kairi's mom walked to the Hollister store since it was only a few minutes away.

It took them a while but they found some good clothes for Kairi. Kairi had found herself two pairs of jeans and three t-shirts. Namine found two pairs of denim shorts and Olette found some boxers and two sweatshirts.

"Your total is $128.43." The cashier rung up.

"Oh crap. I only have $75. How about you Namine?" Kairi questioned.

"I've $30.50. Olette?"

"I've got $35.60. That should cover it."

The three girls carried the bags of clothes back to the car and Kairi's mom drove them home. She dropped Namine and Olette off at their houses on the way.

Once Kairi got home, she started packing all her belongings into her bag. It was past 10 o' clock when she finished. She flopped on her bed, crawled under her covers and fell asleep.


	3. the first day

The First Day

Kairi looked at the stairs leading to the entrance doorway of Eaglechrest High.

'_Here we go' _She thought.

She walked up the steps and looked up to see how high the ceiling was.

THUMP

She found herself on the floor. She looked up and saw a boy with spiky brown hair with sapphire eyes.

"Watch where you're going next time." The boy said.

"Sorry. I'm Kai- I mean Tsume. What's your name?" Kairi kept staring in his eyes while she talked to him.

"Um. I'm Sora. Do you mind?" Kairi didn't notice that she was still staring at him.

"Sorry. So, I guess I'll see you around." Kairi blushed with embarrassment.

"Yah. See ya around." Sora left.

Kairi looked at her room number.

"Floor 3 room 95. Wonder where that is." She had no idea where anywhere was in this school. It was so huge.

"I know where that is! I'm in room 96, right next to yours."

Kairi looked up from her paper and saw that she was looking right at Riku.

"I'm Riku. What's your name?"

"I'm Tsume. Can you show me my room?"

"Sure, follow me." Riku walked down a long hall and pointed out where the cafeteria, bathrooms, and gymnasium were. He walked over to a door and pushed a button next to it. Almost immediately the doors opened and two students walked out.

"Hey Riku." One of the boys said. He had dirty blonde hair with aqua blue eyes.

"Hi Tidus."

"Sup Riku" The other boy had orange spiky hair with eyes.

"Hi Wakka. This is Tsume. He's new here. I'm just showin him his room. He's in 95."

"I'm in 84 with some guy who's a dork." Wakka said.

"I'm with Riku. I guess I'll be seein you around then." Tidus said.

_'Wow, Tsume really looks like a girl. Maybe? No, I'm crazy to think that!' _

Riku walked in the elevator and pressed the button 2, and they went up.

DING

The door opened and Riku and Kairi stepped out.

"Your room is just down the hallway." Riku led her down about 30 doors or so and she found herself in front of a room with the number 95 on it.

"Here we are."

Kairi opened the door and saw someone lying on one of the beds.

"I'm your new roommate." Kairi stated.

The boy turned around and Kariri saw that it was Sora.

"Oh, hi Sora." Kairi was so nervous.

"Oh great. I have to share a room with you." Sora wasn't pleased.

"You could at least say hi." Kairi was starting to get irritated.

"Well, I think I'll leave you to unpack your stuff and get settled in. If you need me, I'll be next door." Riku waved goodbye

"Thanks Riku" Kairi waved as well.

Kairi started to unpack her things in the closet and set her towels on the racks in the bathroom. She glanced at Sora occasionally. Once she was done unpacking, she walked next door to Riku's room. She knocked on the door.

"Riku, answer!" She yelled.

The door opened.

"Riku isn't here. He went to the library." It was Tidus.

"Oh. Tidus, can you show me around the school and where my classes are?" Tidus nodded.

"Sure."

He closed his door and looked at Kairi's eyes.

_'His eyes look so feminine' _He thought.

He kept inching closer to Kairi until he pinned her against the wall. His face got so close to hers that it looked like they could kiss.

"Um. Tidus?" Kairi stuttered.

"Sorry. Show me your class schedule list."

Kairi handed him her schedule.

"Hey! I have P.E. science, homeroom, English, and math with you." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you where they are."

Tidus showed Kairi where all her classes were, plus the library where they found Riku reading his book.

"Hey Riku." Kairi seemed overjoyed to see Riku.

"Oh, hey Tsume. Did you find all your classes?"  
"Yah, Tidus showed me where they are. Thank you Tidus."

"You're welcome Tsume."

"So… now what?" Kairi asked in boredom.

"I really don't know. Our classes start tomorrow so we better just chill out and make sure we get some rest." Riku insisted.

"Good idea. Hey, Riku, what classes do you have?" Kairi asked. Riku handed her his schedule.

"I have all my classes with you. Cool."

"Really? That's great! Well, I'm going back to my room. Anyone coming?"

"I will" Kairi stated.

"Me too." Tidus hated being alone.

Kairi got back to her room and looked at the clock. It was a little bit after 9 o' clock. For some reason she was really tired. She took her pajamas and changed into them in the bathroom, then slipped under her covers and stared at the ceiling.

"Good night Sora." Sora was playing a game on his laptop.

"Yah. Whatever. Night."

Kairi rolled on her side and fell asleep.


End file.
